Blood and War: Chapter 1
by MeghanK
Summary: Revamp of my old story  Focus on Elena one of Gabriel's triplet sisters. A rogue wolf attacks Elena and sends the pack into turmoil.


It was a quiet night and Elena was relishing in the fact that she was alone for the first time in a long time. There always seemed to be someone around when she wanted a little peace and quiet. Especially with so many people crowding her home. Since Gabriel, her brother, was the leader there was never a dull, or quiet, moment in the house anymore. Now there was even a toddler screaming his displeasure every hour it seemed. Vivian was pregnant with another child too. How long had it been since the Aidan fiasco? 13 years? Elena was 21 years old and it was still hard to believe she'd only been 8 when everything had happened. Turning her thoughts back to the trees around her she took in a deep breath. Nothing beat the night air.

Her eyes were on the moon as her bones cracked to announce her shift. Her knees buckled and popped as they readjusted to their new form. Fur sprouted from her pores in small tufts. The change was always painful at first and then it turned into a numbing and sweet sensation. Soon she was on all fours and running through the trees. She could feel the moon all over her. _I am the Moon's daughter. I can make men shiver with desire and women quake with anger. _She let out a short yip of happiness before blazing along the worn down trails.

She had just caught the scent of someone else when a large form rammed her. Elena let out a sharp yelp and tumbled to the side. She was barely back on her feet when something slammed into her again and pinned her to the ground. A large tawny colored wolf towered over her. His fangs dripped with drool. Elena tried to wriggle from beneath him but his fangs were on her neck. He shook Elena violently. She clawed at him and tried to reach around and take a snap at him. Elena was tossed to the side like a rag doll. As the male started towards her another figure appeared to jump on the rogue wolf.

Gabriel.

Elena tottered to her feet as Gabriel chased the other male off. Her neck was sore and she was beginning to feel dizzy. Gabriel was in his human form when he returned to her, "Lena! Are you alright?" Elena shifted back into a human and collapsed into Gabriel's arms.

The living room was crowded with pack members. There wasn't a piece of furniture that didn't have someone sitting on it. Along with the crowded room there was so much noise. Gabriel took a stand in front of everyone and the room seemed to grow quiet all at once. Gabriel was tall and built big. His dark features were the opposite of Vivian's. There child, Connor, sat on his mother's lap. He had dark hair and bright eyes. He didn't look like he would get to be too muscled like his father.

"A rogue wolf attacked Elena today. The number of rogues around here has seemed to grow as of late. They are well-aware of our pack here which means they're being very bold about their actions," Gabriel paused to look over all the wolves. Elena sat quietly towards the back of the room. Aunt Persia had done her best to heal the girl but there was still major bruising on her neck. Thank the moon she healed fast. Gabriel looked to his other two sisters. Morgana was preening herself with a look of contempt while Triste was sitting next to Elena. They were triplets, yes, but Morgana had since dyed her hair a bright blonde while Triste had shirt, choppy hair. Elena was the only one of the three who had kept her black hair long and straight. It helped to hide the bruises that were slowly disappearing from her neck.

"I've decided that instead of starting a war we should move. After what happened here 13 years ago it took all I had not to move us then. So I think we should move further east. There is a mountain town that could prove to be useful to us in the long run," Gabriel finished his speech. There was a small pause before the room erupted into outcries.

Morgana rose up quickly," We should fight them! We were here before them!"

"Morgana…I agree with Gabriel. We should just move away from here again. It's no use in putting the pack in harms way. Plus there have been deaths around here lately and the humans are suspicious," Elena looked at her sister.

"We are not cowards!" Morgana's biggest vice was her quick temper. "We have to fight them! You're only agreeing with Gabriel because you can't even save yourself. You're a coward."

The room went quiet when Morgana lashed out at her sister. It was unusual for the sister's to fight. Elena let out a soft sigh, "Instead of being selfish I'm thinking of what would be best for the pack! If we started a brawl here then we would be risking more carnage!"

"COWARD!" Morgana snarled.

Elena was over to her sister in a second. Her hand lashed out and she slapped Morgana across the face, "Instead of using my fists I'm using my brain! How about you think about someone other than yourself for once!"

Everyone was silent as Elena stormed away. She was upstairs and on the roof before she even knew it. She pulled her knees to her chest and looked up at the sky. _Lupe Garou _they were more than human and yet they were still just as human as everyone else.


End file.
